Willie Meets Thing
by Vila Restal
Summary: Willie meets Thing when he opens Barnabas's coffin that dreadful night.  Could not find 'Addams Family' in the listing.  Hope everyone enjoys!


Thing knew he should of taken that left turn in Albuquerque, NM, but instead, he kept going in the other direction! He finally found a box, and it was huge! He then saw that someone was in it! He then looked up, and saw a cross nailed to the inside of the box, and knew that he had to get out! He realized that there was a Vampire in here, and had to get out! He heard some noises coming from the outside, and knew he was going to have to somehow stop this person from releasing the Vampire! The lid started to open, and he made his move!

Willie had been hitting the chains that was wrapped out the coffin for a while, and hope that the payoff was worth it! He finally broke the last of the chains, and started to open the coffin. He looked inside to see a body in it, and then a hand came out and grabbed him by the throat!

Willie did his best to get the hand off on him, and then the hand jumped off of him, and then grabbed the hammer and knocked out the Vampire! Willie fainted from seeing a Hand come out and first grab his throat, and then knock out a Vampire!

Thing was fanning him with a handkerchief that Willie had on him to make sure that Willie woke up. After a minute, Willie finally woke up and backed away for the Hand! Thing, using motions to get Willie to calm down. He then started writing in the dirt about what happened to him, and what was inside the coffin!

"So you saved me from a Vampire den." Willie finally said to Thing.

Thing gave Willie the Okay sign that is what he had done.

"Is dere any way tha' I can repa' ya?" Willie asked.

Thing then wrote in the dirt that Willie needed to chain the coffin up again before the Vampire rose again.

"So tha's wha' you wan's me ta do. Anythin' else?" Willie asked.

Thing wrote if there was some way if Willie could get him home to the Addams Family.

"Yah! I can do tha' fer yer! Afta' all, you saved me now. It wooden be right not ta return tha favar." Willie said with a smile on his face.

As Willie was putting the chains back on the coffin, he figured that maybe he could get back at someone for the troubles that he got into! After making some makeshift locks on the chains, he picked Thing up and headed towards his truck. But he had to stop by Collinwood to say goodbye, and that he was never coming back here to this town ever again.

As Jason was about to go look for Willie and give him the $500.00 that Liz had given him to give to Willie to leave not only Collinwood, but Colllinsport as well. He opened the door to see Willie standing there.

"Willie, where have you been, and why are you dirty like that?" Jason said in a low angry voice.

"Look Jason, I've changed my mind an' I'm leaving here now." Willie told Jason.

"You're leaving? What brought this on now Willie?" Jason wondered.

"I just changed my mind an' I can't stand it here anymore."

"If that's the case Willie, I have $500.00 for you, and I hope to hear from you again." Jason said in a solemn voice.

"Yah Jason, tanks. I really ta go live somewar' else. I'll try ta write ta yar' from time ta time. Oh Jason."

"Yes Willie."

"There's a secret room in the Family Mausoleum that you need ta check out." Willie said in a low voice to Jason.

"What's in it Willie?"

'It's someting tha' change yer life forever!" Willie told him with a smile on his face.

"I'll check it Willie. I think you better leave now before Liz calls the Police to have you removed from here."

"Yah. See yer aroun' Jason." Willie said before heading out to his truck.

Jason closed the door. He then decided to check out the secret room for himself to see what Willie was talking about.

_**Two Months Later**_

Willie was enjoying the crazy life that he was having with the Addams Family! Granted that he could not eat or drink a lot of the stuff that they served, he still loved it here! They invited him to live with them since he brought Thing back to them. They treated him like Family, and he did likewise! He was very happy with his new Family, and it showed on his face! He thought of Jason from time to time, and wondered whatever became of him?

Jason knew that the sun was setting, and his 'employer' would be seeing him shortly. He did everything that was required of him, for if he did not, he would be getting to meet his 'employer's' cane again! He told Barnabas the century that it was, and didn't realize that he had told him what he was doing to Liz as well! Barnabas grew angry that Jason would do this to a descendant of the Family, that was when Jason me the cane!

Barnabas was going to try to turn Maggie Evans into Josette, but could not bring himself to do it for he had met Julia Hoffman who was on vacation in Collinsport. She had found out who and what he was, and offered to help change him back into being Human again. At first Barnabas resisted, but changed his mind for he didn't want to 'live' like this again.

Barnabas saw that Jason was finished his cleaning for the day, and saw that Jason didn't need a 'reminder' if he failed in getting the Old House back into shape.

"Jason." Barnabas said.

"Yes Mr. Collins." Jason said with fear in his voice.

"Good job here for a change. Now prepare Dr. Hoffman's meal and then stay in your room until I need you again." Barnabas said with a sadistic smile on his face when it came to Jason.

"Yes sir." Jason said before getting away from Barnabas and his cane.

Barnabas just smile at what he had done to Jason. For the other one that he was going to make into his slave would not been able to give him the information and most likely try to stop him. He was glad that he came across one Jason McGuire, and would make him pay for his crimes not only towards his Family, but to anyone else that he came across. Barnabas would be human soon, and would enjoy the company of Julia more then once the curse was lifted off of him, but before that happened, he would have to have Jason leave Collinsport and never to return again by erasing his memory of everything that was going on now. He was going to enjoy that very much!

There was a knock on the door, and Barnabas opened it to reveal Julia Hoffman.

"I hope I'm not too early for dinner Barnabas?" Julia asked with a smile on her face.

"No Julia, you're just in time." Barnabas said while letting Julia inside the home that one day they would share together!


End file.
